


Reap what you Sow

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Gay, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Donatello tries to steal mutagen from the Rat King, but he's not prepared for the consequences.





	Reap what you Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Anonymous on tumblr. Had my eye on this idea for a long time.

Donatello was in way over his head.

He ducks under a pipe, cursing as he scrapes the top of his head off a loose bolt. No time to stop. Donnie had to get out of there. He can already hear them catching up.

The turtle clutches his prize tight to his chest, twisting his body to and fro to avoid any oncoming obstacles. The container glows ooze-green, casting an eerie light on the turtle’s face as he slips in and out of shadows, trying to lose his pursuers. He was so close to perfecting the retro-mutagen - he couldn’t lose now.

Even if that meant stealing from a dangerous enemy. Donnie had been prepared for the risk. Of course, he hadn’t told his brothers.  They would have stopped him. Called him reckless. Called him stupid.

_Donnie didn’t care._

April’s dad _needed_ this. **Splinter** needed this. His own safety wasn’t important anymore. They’d fucked up. He’d fucked up. He needed to make it right.

He steers to the right, and then to the left; diving around corner after corner. Switching directions without thought. One left turn and the next a right turn. Sometimes pulling back after a few seconds - sometimes remaining hidden in shadows. But always moving. Always running. Hiding was useless.

He can hear them now. Sniffing and snuffling. Claws scraping and tearing through rust. They’d caught onto his scent. He’d hoped to mask it in the sewer grime, only now kicking himself for truly remembering what it was he was dealing with.

Mutant Rats. Their noses were sensitive - their sense of smell sharp. They would have been used to the stench of the New York sewers by now, much like he and his brothers were. Noseblind to that, they could filter out anything they needed. Anything they hunted.

“Crap!” He bites his lip - panic building. He’d have to think of a plan. No… There was no time. He hadn’t planned for that at all. He’d have to improvise somehow.

He recognises this part of the sewer. It’s close to home - along the path he’d planned out, but Donnie knows he can’t lead them there. No one was prepared. No one was ready for this. It could very well turn out a slaughter, and that was the lowest of Don’s priorities.

With a grimace, the turtle turns the next left - leading the pursuit away from home and into unknown territory. It’s a maze of impossible twists and turns here, short tunnels that demand his reflexes. Reflexes that he can’t spare right now.

And that’s only clearest to him now. They’re getting closer. Donnie can sense them. Smell them. He’s losing traction from his inexperience, momentum failing as his stamina dribbles away bit by bit. In a last ditch effort to lose them he grinds to a halt and darts backwards, rocketing off the ground to reach an overhanging pipe.

He never makes contact.

The rats are faster. Donnie has no chance to react as one pounces on him - slamming the both of them face first into the ground. The can of mutagen slips from his grasp, intact by some miracle, and rolls away into shadow.

“No!” He tries so hard to reach out, tries so hard to grab at it, but the weight atop him is too much. Too constricting. His arms flop out in front of him, heart sinking into his stomach.

But that was the least of his worries. The rat moves on top of him, a filthy mound of greasy fur that makes his skin crawl wherever it connects. It grabs at his face and prods it with its nose, sniffing at his exposed flesh. Thick drool oozes from its mouth. The rat growls and Donnie wrenches his eyes shut. It’s all over.

He’s flipped over onto his carapace. The rat is rough, scraping the turtle’s arms against the floor as it turns him. He cries out, flings abuse art the rat, tries to wriggle out of its grasp. It’s useless. All he manages are a few kicks at its snout, but the rat ignores it, flattening out on top of the turtle to prevent him from moving. The rat leans in again, pressing its nose against Donnie’s own as it continues snuffling over him

His eyes open - met with the deep red of the rat’s own. It’s almost hypnotic. Donnie can’t pull his gaze away, though whether that’s from fear or something else isn’t clear. He sees a hunger in them; a need for something. An obsession gnawing away at it.

Donnie’s going to be eaten.

It opens its jaw wide, hot rat breath pouring over his beak. He winces and whines. Struggles, tilts his head back; waiting for the inevitable, but it never comes.

Instead, the rat drags its tongue up his face, slobbering his beak and eyes. Some get in his mouth, making him choke and splutter, but the beast doesn’t stop there. It licks every inch of his face before nuzzling down into his neck and doing the same there.

“H-Hey!” Donnie tries pushing it away but it’s too heavy. Too big. He twists to and fro but the beast pulls him back each time - determined to not let him get away for a second. It’s not until he tries to kick the thing does he realise why that is.

His foot doesn’t connect with fur. It hits something warm and fleshy - slick and gross. In response, the rat reels backwards, raising up on its hind legs as it screeches. Donnie’s eyes widen at the sight before him.

The rat is _erect_.

Bright pink and rock hard, the rat’s cock dangles down before him, rubbing against his legs once the beast recovers. It crowds him once again, stealing his one chance of escape by holding him down. Donnie wasn’t fit to move anyway. His head is too busy spinning, heart racing at an impossible pace.

Another rat slinks up behind him, and before Donnie can react a paw smooshes down against his beak - holding his head in place. Another paw comes down on his chest as the first rat backs up, prodding his nose against the turtle’s lanky legs.

“Ge-ogphh-mee!”  He doesn’t have to guess what’s going on here. He throws a few kicks and punches but they’re ineffective. The first rat proceeds unfazed, growling as he pushes Don’s legs to the side and moves in for his ass. It sniffs around there despite several kicks to the head, letting out a growl of arousal that makes Don’s blood run cold.

“Nmo! Nmo!” He tries kicking it again but it’s useless. The rat dives in with his tongue, practically splitting the turtle in half as it stretches out his insides. The next few moments are a blur for Don as the rat muzzle-fucks him, loosening him up. Preparing him.  He screams, nose scrunched up in agony, for it to stop. For help.

The rat doesn’t care, instead being spurred on by it. It moves faster, growls louder, starts humping the ground as it works it’s tongue around inside him. Don writhes against the weight holding him, kicks and punches and screams for it all to stop. All adding to the beast’s arousal.

Eventually it’s had enough, withdrawing its snout from Don’s legs. It’s a short-lived break as the rat pounces right back onto the turtle. It shoves the other rat’s paws away with its nose so it can get more space, holding Don’s shoulders down itself. To the turtle’s horror it starts lining itself up with his hole, and within seconds his vision goes white.

It’s painful. More painful than he could have ever imagined. The rat’s cock is too big - too massive for his small body. Screams fill the air as the beast starts working up to a steady pace - ripping away at his insides in the process.

“S-Shit!” His breathing turns wild. With his arms locked down all the turtle can do is kick at the hairy beast. The rat isn’t interested in that, though. It’s focused solely on Don - fucking him in long, hard strokes that seem to last an eternity. Every push in sends blaring pain all around Don’s body and he makes it known.

The worst part of it is that the rat isn’t even fully inserted. Donnie doesn’t want to look, but he can just feel that only the tip is really inside him. The whole thing would be a lot worse. It’s salivating all over him, too. It’s excited, hungry. It speeds up and slows down at random much to Don’s dismay, but it never stops. It just keeps going and going and going.

“Aahh– F-Fuck…!” He screams, body arching in response to the pain, flailing his head and neck. “F-Fuuck! P-Please stop!” The rat doesn’t listen– won’t ever listen. It just keeps moving; fast and then slow but always rough– never gentle.

Amidst the horror he finds his head being tilted backwards, eyes met with the sight of yet another erection as the other rat prods his face with it:  clumsily smearing it down his beak and chin before it finally finds his mouth and forces its way in. Don’s eyes widen as the taste assault his senses. Gritty and sweaty and awful.

That one starts moving, too. Slow and steady, slipping more of its length in than the rat below him. Its claws dig into his cheeks, scratching and slicing and drawing blood whenever he tries to move.

“Mm! MmMm!” His teeth scrape the long cock in his mouth as he moans but the beast responds immediately– digging its claws deep into the turtle’s face. The pain is enough to get Donnie to pull away and the rat uses that to get into a proper rhythm, forcing itself deep into his throat and squealing in delight when the turtle gags and chokes around it.

He’s crying, hot tears splashing down his cheeks as both rats fuck him, using his body as if it was just a toy. Just fucking him on both sides without restraint or remorse, neither of them responding to Don’s moans or limited attempts of struggle. He loses track of time quickly as it happens, sinking into the floor defeated and broken.

The first quickens– faster and faster and harder but not alternating now. Just a constant stream of quick thrusts that end in a loud squeal as it cums. Donnie sobs, shifting uncomfortably as he’s filled, and much to his dismay the rat doesn’t stop after it. he can hear the sick squelching sound as it uses it’s the first orgasm as a lubricant and starts rocking into his body all the more eagerly. The second follows quickly after, pumping its massive load right down Don’s throat after a series of desperate thrusts but not stopping afterwards. Never stopping. Always fucking.  The taste almost makes hiim hurl right then and there.

And again they climax– and again Don moans as he’s stuffed with rat cum, stomach churning. And again, and again, and again. Each time there’s more and more to swallow and each time Don loses more of his fight. More of his struggle. He’s getting tired. His mind is shutting down from everything. How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? **Days**?

He just doesn’t know anymore.

–

His cock is out and erect, twitching and leaking precum. He doesn’t care anymore– his shame is forgotten at the moment. His eyes are hooded, tears long since dried up. The rats rock into his body and Don now finds himself moaning in response, wordlessly begging for more.

They orgasm again but– but this time they pull away, Don shivering as a ropey trail of cum is dumped right across his face and tail. He’s stunned for a few moments, breathing shallow, soft breaths as his head starts coming back into focus- trying to ignore the aching emptiness that’s starting to overwhelm him. Trying to ignore the pit in his bulging stomach– the part of him that was starting to enjoy everything.

There’s chattering and growling and Don frowns, head hurting and spinning. The second rat’s body is still just there and he can’t see anything but horrid greasy fur. He has no idea what’s going on until it finally moves and pushes his head upwards.

But he wishes it hadn’t.

The third rat is back, towering over the turtle on its hind legs, but that’s not what Don’s afraid of. It’s what it has in its paws that upsets him– that terrifies him beyond belief.

The mutagen.

His mind races into overdrive, now. He hopes he’s wrong, hopes that the rats aren’t smart enough to figure this out– but he sees its eyes; a red glow spilling out again.

Falco.

Slowly, impossibly slow, Don watches as it somehow manages to untwist the cap on the container. He tries to move but his body is broken– just in so much pain. Doesn’t stop him, though. He needs to move. He has to move, it didn’t matter how much it hurt!

“No,” he cries, finding his croaky voice, trying to wrestle himself away from the other rats still holding him. The third rat seems to almost sneer as it moves again, tipping the canister ever so slightly and growling as the ooze inside starts to dribble over the side. “No! N-No, please! You can’t do this–!”

The ooze drops.

“No! NmpPH!” It hits his face first, quickly spilling into his mouth, eyes, nostrils and ears before oozing down. It hits his skin like fire– like concentrated acid. It’s agony and his screams are only muffled by the viscous goop.

The other rats move back, growling low as the changes start. Don himself is barely even aware of them– his brain is just being overloaded again with sensation. Overloaded with pain and agony and shame and regret and upset as he screams. His beak lengthens, facial bones crunching and reforming into a muzzle. His scales rip apart as fur sprouts out, taking on the same green of his skin. Shell fusing with skin, and fur growing around it. His whole body just burns with pure agony and it’s too much–

And the world goes dark.

—

_Brother._

Donnie’s eyes open slowly, unseeing at first but that’s okay. His brothers… his brethren… he can feel them. Rubbing against his body, keeping him warm and safe.

He yawns, stretching his limbs as his surroundings come into focus. Cracked walls, dirty floors and pipes all about. He’s home. Home with his family. They look up at him excitedly as he comes to, squeaking and chirping and nuzzling him. Donnie returns it all eagerly, loving the affection.

Elder brother leans in, nuzzling at his distended stomach. Donnie tilts his head, growling lightly. He’s still so full… Doesn’t really want any more just now but… but his brother did. And he had authority. His nose twitches, smelling all the sex again. Everything always smelled like sex.

The other two scamper away as the elder takes position, nosing at Don until he climbs onto all fours, lining itself up with Don’s hole. Entrance is swift and easy and though he doesn’t really want it Donnie can’t help but chirp in response. It just feels so good– so natural. He’s still leaking a little from all the fucking days and days gone by and that makes it even simpler.

Brother starts rutting into him fast and quick. Donnie’s cock easily drops fills and he just melts into the first session of the day. He’d be so, so full by the end and his siblings would still want more. But.. But that was okay. He loved his brothers, after all.

Reality seems to freeze for a second. His head aches and spins. B-Brothers… He loved his… brothers?

But which brothers? Didn’t he… He had more, didn’t he? Faces float into his head… voices long forgotten… Coloured masks… He– He can’t think. It’s been months since… since what? Why were they coming back now?

His limbs grow heavy suddenly, eyes lighting up a dull red. A voice in his head but he… he can’t really understand it. Only picks out a few words. His head hurts again and Don lowers his muzzle to the ground, whimpering and shaking as thoughts and feelings and memories of some other life seem to slip through his grasp: Disappearing forever.

_This is your **family**._

_This is your **life**._

_Everything else is a **lie**._

His fur bristles at that, nostrils flaring as he sucks in air through his nose, letting out a long whining chirp as Brother cums for the first time today. His head clears, bad thoughts vanishing, eyes returning to their normal brown. He lets out a tired yet pleased squeak as he rises back up, wrapping his slender rat tail around Brother’s body as he starts the fucking all over again. Now he’s all too eager for it. All too eager to be filled up over and over.

_He loves his life._


End file.
